


The Apple Hog and The Observer

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Gen, Horses, Implied Relationships, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: When planning to spend the afternooneavesdropping onobserving your associates, be sure to bring a pocket full of apples.





	The Apple Hog and The Observer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ead13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ead13/gifts).



A huge dun-coloured head lands on his shoulder while he's otherwise occupied, sweeping loose hay and dirt from the path between stalls. "Shove off," he tells the Amaranthine Charger, who just nuzzles into him more. Dennet has to shift his weight to keep the giant idiot from knocking him flat, but it's a skill that's second nature, spending as much time as he has around the horses.

Dennet watches while trying to look like he's not watching, as the Inquisitor makes her way into the barn. She's been visiting the barn a lot, and not to see him or check on her mounts. She barely pays them a second thought. It's like she'd rather traipse all through the land joking around with her companions than take one of his specially selected horses, or even that scaly monstrosity she'd dropped off with him.

He makes his way a little closer to the open door, and yes, there it is, the real reason the little dwarf spends so much time down this way. The Warden is in front of the fire, working on something in his hands, maybe a carving, or sharpening a knife. The Inquisitor makes space for herself next to him.

The fire roaring in the hearth, the mountain wind, and the shifting of the horses drowns out whatever words they're exchanging, but they're smiling at each other like children at play.

The Charger's followed him, no doubt knowing he's still got something tasty in his coat pockets and lets out a needy wheeze. Dennet shoves a small apple at him before he can start nickering for more attention and the horse chomps down happily, slobber running freely.

When he married Elaina, he was looking for some stability and a woman who could run an estate. She was looking for a man who could be trusted not to be gone all hours of the night drinking and dicing, and who could make a job for himself. They fit well together, comfortable, and it made sense. Still makes sense. They have a good life together.

The Warden and the Inquisitor though? One day, he'd get hear the Calling and run off to die up an ogre's arse, leaving her alone with her bizarre magic hand and a broken heart. That didn't fit, didn't make sense.

He says something, eyes down on his work with just a flicker of a glance at the dwarf and after a beat she's got her head thrown back in laughter, audible over the ambient sounds. Dennet watches, handing over another apple to the insistent dunce of a stallion, as the Warden finally looks up properly from what he was turning in his hands. The look on his face… Oh.

Of course it doesn't make sense, Dennet thinks. They're in love. At least, he's in love, but she probably is too. He's never heard her laugh like that, a real laugh and not a sarcastic one, with anyone else.

Love. Strange concept these days, what with the world falling to wrack and ruin around them, but they seem happy. A little bit of happy goes a long way in war time.

The Amaranthine Charger is happy too, it seems, because he throws his head at Dennet again and knocks him off balance. Dennet catches himself with a clatter of the broom on the wooden slats. The Warden and the Inquisitor look up to see him, with a nod from the Warden and a little wave from the Inquisitor, he hurries away. The Charger follows with a whinny and the rumble of hooves on paving stones.

"Honestly, I can't get a single useful thing done with you around, you grub," Dennet says, loosening a knot in the horse's mane before patting him on the flank and sending him back to his stall.

He picks up his broom again and starts sweeping on the other side of the stables. He's got a clear view of the masked Orlesian from here, and there's definitely something off about that one...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally want to write this from the horse's point of view. It was mostly just about apples at that point. Thank you to WolffyLuna for all the help and beta-reading.


End file.
